


Cover for "The Lazarus Project" by The_Nerd Alert

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Do not repost, Life Model Decoys, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3843574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Lazarus Project".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Lazarus Project" by The_Nerd Alert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Nerd_Alert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nerd_Alert/gifts).



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1jcF-AP)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
